I Can Learn A Lot From You
by CC the Bug
Summary: Beca Mitchell is infamous for her inability to learn guitar- a challenge that a certain brown haired dork has taken up. He also wants to break down the walls that she has built up over the years; can his music help his cause? Let's hope. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my dearies! Life has been kinda busy lately, and I haven't had time to write a new story. This is an AU fic, so Beca and Jesse have never met. Ever. It will be a few chapters long, so do enjoy and review! I really love reviews, they feel like hugs! Spread the love!**

A 24 year-old Beca Mitchell sat in the fold-out chairs in the lobby of the Treble Treble Music Store. A black gig bag containing a beat-up guitar sat at her feet. She looked up to the clock every few seconds, her leg shaking impatiently. _'It's already 5:07.' _She thought to herself and she looked down the hall to the lesson rooms. _'My lesson is only half an hour.'_

Beca has been determined to learn guitar ever since she could remember, but no matter what, no one could teach her. Some say it's her stubborn personality, others say that she's simply un-teachable. It didn't matter to her; she already makes music. What's the harm of not knowing guitar?

A loud pop sounded next to her ear. A young girl stared at her with wide eyes while chewing on a wad of gum loudly. Beca glanced at her awkwardly before scooting a seat away.

A voice sounded from down the hallway. "And then Rockie ate it!" A boy, no older than ten emerged followed by a brown haired man.

"That's great Ronnie." He said. "Now, don't forget to practice this week." Beca drank in his appearance; short hair, brown puppy dog eyes, and pretty well-built.

"Kay Jesse! I'll see you next week!" The kid ran out of the store, guitar in hand.

This 'Jesse' is supposed to be teaching (or at least attempting to) her guitar. Beca huffed and crossed her arms, debating whether to even give this guy a chance.

Jesse walked in front of the small girl and kneeled down. "Hi sweetie, are you Beca?" The girl replied, but neither of them could hear it; it was barely above a whisper. "Huh?"

"I'm Beca." She butted in.

"Oh, hello." He looked a little confused; usually he taught little kids. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jesse. Sorry about being late, I got a late start."

"Well it's not like I had anything to do after this." Beca said harshly as she got up. She actually didn't; Amy said she was bringing home a guy tonight.

Jesse ignored the comment as he led her down the hall to a small room. It was about the size of a closet and had various movie posters plastered to the walls. Two folding chairs sat next to each other, behind them was a bookshelf stuffed with books and various sheets of music. A music stand stood in front of the chairs and a guitar leaned against the wall.

He plopped down in one of the chairs and grabbed the guitar before motioning to the seat next to him.

"I don't bite." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

Beca rolled her eyes a got out her guitar clumsily before resting it on her lap.

"Have you had any experience with guitar?" He asked, grabbing a pad of paper.

"No." She said bluntly. "No one's been able to teach me. You my sixth teacher."

"And your last." He chuckled. "I've never had a student I couldn't teach."

"Don't be so sure." She muttered.

Jesse clapped his hands together. "Now, where to begin…"

30 minutes later, Beca emerged from the room, guitar in hand and a frown on her face.

"Great job today, Beca." Jesse said as he hurried after her. "Remember to work on the chords before next week!"

"Yeah, I will." Beca muttered before angrily exiting the store. Guitar just frustrates her; she can never get her fingers in the right spots and when she did, the notes never sounded right.

She shoved her guitar into the backseat of her 2006 Camry before racing down to the nearest coffee shop, Bella's. After ordering a coffee, she sat down at a table in the corner and brought out her MacBook to work on her newest mix. Before long, she was lost in the music and didn't realize that a certain guitar teacher had walked in. She hardly even noticed that he had been sitting at her table for the past five minutes. She only realized it once she needed another coffee. Her reaction couldn't have been more surprised.

Jesse laughed. "Surprised to see me?" He asked playfully.

Beca buried her face in her hands. "Don't you have lessons to teach or something?"

"Nope, you're my last student."He said before taking a long sip from his coffee. "So, watcha working on?"

"It's nothing." She said, closing her laptop. She checked the time before getting up. "I have to go."

Jesse watched as she walked out of the door. He was going to enjoy this student.

**A/N Fun Fact! I've always wanted to own a music store called Treble Treble! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I'd like to inform you that this story will be a weekly thing due to my schedule. I have practice 3 nights a week, a lot of homework, and Saturday competitions. Hopefully, I will have a chapter out each Sunday until this story reaches its conclusion. (I just finished an essay, so I might write really formal things randomly :p) On a lighter note, who's excited for 21 & Over!? I was, until I realized that it was R -.- I have to wait FOREVER to watch it! Darn 15 year olds… tell me how it is **

**PS: I didn't mean for Jesse to sound like a creeper last chapter xD**

**PPS: The song is 4 Chords song by Axis of Awesome.**

**Onto the story! Read and review please! **

Beca cringed at the sour notes that fled from the guitar and Jesse chuckled.

"Good, you're getting closer." He said supportively. "Do you remember the C chord?"

Beca nodded and attempted to go to awkward formation, but her ring finger was just short of reaching it. Jesse attempted to aid, but it ended up making her finger sting and she retaliated by slapping his arm lightly.

"Hey, no pain, no gain!" Jesse joked. "It means you're getting calluses; it won't hurt when you play!"

Beca rolled her eyes and proceeded to the chord once again, this time ignoring the slight amount of pain in her fingers. The guitar responded with a happy sound. "I did it!" A smile quickly flashed on her face before disappearing back into her usual scowl.

"Great!" Jesse smiled. "Now, if you can remember those four chords, you can play nearly every pop song…ever." He started to strum a familiar melody. "Do you recognize this?"

Beca nodded. "Don't Stop Believing."

"Well, watch this." He instructed before continuing.

_My life is brilliant__  
__My love is pure__  
__I saw an angel__  
__Of that I'm sure_

Beca was shocked by his voice. It was so…good. She could hardly believe that a guitar teacher could sound that good.__

_People killing people dying__  
__Children hurting you hear them crying__  
__Can you practice what you preach__  
__Would you turn the other cheek?___

_Forever young__  
__I want to be forever young__  
_

Jesse looked at Beca and wiggled his eyebrows and she responded with an eye roll, but continued to watch, admiring his playful singing.

___I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait__  
__I'm Yours___

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains___

_I knew I wouldn't forget you___

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go___

_And can you feel the love tonight___

_Nobody wanna see us together__  
__But it don't matter no__  
__'Cause I got you___

_Country roads, take me home__  
__To the place__  
__I belong_

Beca laughed as he tried to sing the bass notes.  
_  
__I'm your biggest fan__  
__I'll follow you until you love me__  
__Papa-Paparazzi___

_Oh I can't live__  
__With or without you___

_Pictures of you, pictures of me__  
__Hung upon your wall for the world to see___

_And she will be loved__  
__Yeah, she will be loved___

_When I find myself in times of trouble__  
__Mother Mary comes to me___

_No, woman, no cry___

_Yeah, Mama this surely is a dream___

_I come from a land down under___

_Red, white and blue all the funny things you do__  
__America, America, This is you___

_They say Taylor was a good girl__  
__never one to be late__  
__complain express ideas in her brain___

_I need some love like__  
__I never needed love before__  
__I wanna make love to your baby___

_Take on me__  
__Take me on__  
__When I'm on take_

Jesse voiced cracked at the high note, so he cleared his throat before continuing on. Beca couldn't resist anymore, so she joined in.__

_Save tonight__  
__Its gonna take a lot to drag me away from you__  
__and fight the break of dawn come tomorrow__  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do__  
__Tomorrow I'll be gone___

_If I were a boy__  
__Here I am, once again__  
__I think I could understand__  
__I'm torn into pieces__  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend__  
__Just thought you were the one___

_In my head__  
__I see you all over me.__  
__In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
__In my head___

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage___

_What if god was one of us?___

_Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
__I see the way you're__  
__Actin' like you're somebody___

_I know she's playing with me,__  
__Well that's okay cause i got no self esteem___

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes___

_'cause You're so beautiful__  
__So damn beautiful___

_It's too late to apologize__  
__It's too late___

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever___

_Can't read my, can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face___

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Beca stifled a laugh when Jesse sang that, but kept singing.

_How long how long will I slide__  
__Separate my___

_Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky__  
__Yeah, Yeah, so intense__  
_

The two sang this as dramatically as possible, making them both laugh.

___Enjoy yourself__  
__Take only what you need from him__  
__A family of trees wanting___

_Time to say goodbye__  
__Veduto e vissuto con te__  
__Should auld acquaintance be forgot,__  
__And never brought to mind?___

_I'm more than a bird__  
__I'm more than a plane__  
__I'm a birdplane, I'm a birdplane__  
__A mother f*ckin' birdplane___

_Doesn't that sound familiar?__  
__Doesn't that hit too close to home?__  
__Doesn't that make you shiver?__  
__The way that things have gone.__  
__And doesn't that seem peculiar,__  
__'Cause everyone wants a little more__  
__It's something I do remember to never go this far__  
__That's all it takes to be a STAR_

Jesse proceeded to strum his guitar frantically as the finale and the both began to laugh uncontrollably.

A knock sounded at his door, and an amused looking Donald, the co-owner of Treble Treble, poked his head through. "Having fun?" He asked before closing the door.

The two looked at each other before beginning a new fit of laughter. Once it subsided, they returned to their lesson, as Beca still had a lot to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey dearies! So I really didn't want to write today because I'm sick, but I made a promise. Read and review! I love you all!**

**PS: I don't own any recognizable lines. Duh. If I did, I'd be filming the next movie already.**

"Great job today, Beca. You've made a lot of progress." Jesse commented as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks. I'll see you next week." She said as she walked out to her car.

She dug around in her purse searching for her keys, her guitar resting on the side of the vehicle.

"No, no, no!" She muttered to herself. She pressed her face up to the glass and, lo and behold, her keys were resting on the seat. She groaned and trudged back inside. The woman at the front desk called someone to get the keys out while Beca took a seat in the lobby. A few minutes later, Jesse walked out with a backpack and his jacket swung around his shoulders.

He smirked. "Couldn't leave, huh?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I locked my keys in my car, dork."

Jesse couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Wooow, Beca."

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, changing the subject.

"Home. You're my last lesson today." Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?"

The woman interrupted. "Excuse me miss, but no one can come out until tomorrow." She said politely.

Beca groaned and reached for her phone, dialing a familiar number. "Amy, come pick me up."

"Sorry Shaw-Shank, I'm watching the college swim team." An Australian voice sounded from the other end. "It's hunting time." Amy purred and hung up, leaving Beca stranded. She buried her head in her hands in frustration.

"Do you need a ride?" Beca looked up to a sincere Jesse, outreached hand and all.

"Sure." She gathered up her stuff and let him lead her to his car. He piled her guitar into his trunk and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Where are we off too?" He asked.

Beca thought for a moment. She was _not _going to let him know where she lived. "We can go to Bella's."

Jesse nodded and headed off into the direction of the coffee shop. After a time of awkward silence, Jesse spoke up. "So what's you favorite movie?" He didn't get an answer. "What, you don't like movies or something?" Still no answer. "Like any movies? What the hell is wrong with you! How do you not like movies? Now liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"They're fine," Beca said. "I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part!" Jesse cried in disbelief.

"They're predictable." Beca countered. "Like that guy gets the girl, or the kid sees dead people, or Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Oh, so you happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in German means." She stated. "His name is literally Dark Father."

"Huh, so you know German? Now I know why you don't like fun things." He stopped for a second. "You need a movie education. You need a movication, and I'm going to give it to you!"

"Good luck, I can't even make it halfway before I fall asleep."

"Challenge accepted!" Jesse said excitedly.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Bella's and ordered a couple coffees from the peppy redhead at the register before settling in at a table.

"Okay, so I've got Jaws, ET, Breakfast Club, Star Wars, and Rocky. Best scored and soundtracks movies of all time." He piled the boxes on the table. "That's what I want to do when I grow up; I want to score movies. Bring people to tears, you know, blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

Beca was surprised about how passionate he sounded. "Then what are you doing working at Treble Treble?"

"It's hard to get into that business. A guy has gotta eat, and Treble Treble is providing me with a way to do that." He directed the focus back to the stack of movies on the table. "Lucky for you, it ladies choice night. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Can we do something else, like relive my parents' divorce or visit a gynecologist?" Beca asked.

"Nope, no getting out of this."

"Fine." Beca chose a movie randomly from the pile and handed it to Jesse.

"The Breakfast Club, good choice." He said as he plopped the movie into his laptop.

97 minutes and two rude awakenings later, Jesse shut his laptop. "So?"

"It was okay." Beca rubbed her eyes. "But the coffee didn't even keep me awake."

Jesse laughed. "I will get you to love movies if it's the last thing I do!"

"Beca rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."


End file.
